La Primera Nevada
by Syreneh
Summary: Durante la primera nevada del año Sirius Black y Lily Evans comparten una inesperada noche especial.


**_Disclaimer: _**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son todos creación de la fascinante Joanne Rowling, no importa lo mucho que se los pida a Santa como regalo.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre para el foro de **"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".**_

* * *

**La Primera Nevada**

_**.**_

_**Sirius Black**_

_"Créeme. Nunca traicioné a James y a Lily. Antes habría muerto"._

**_._**

Los otros tres Merodeadores roncaban en sus camas, ajenos al sufrimiento de Sirius y sus cavilaciones. Le desquiciaba, el que ellos estuvieran ahí durmiendo tan pacíficamente, sin una preocupación en el mundo, mientras él no pegaba ni un ojo. Finalmente, se dio por vencido y se levantó de su cama, bajando a la Sala Común para continuar ahogándose en su angustia.

Ya se imaginaba lo que dirían si escuchasen lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sirius, que nunca tiene penas, que siempre está de buen humor y haciendo bromas… Nadie se imaginaba que él podía estar pasándolo mal, que esas sonrisas y carcajadas no eran más que una fachada para que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que rondaba por su mente; y era exhaustivo esforzarse tanto.

Bajó las escaleras ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, y se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego que escaseaba ya a tan altas horas. Cruzó sus piernas y se contentó con observar los leños que se consumían con lentitud en la chimenea.

Mientras se sentaba ahí, sumido en la paz y quietud que únicamente se consigue a altas horas de la noche —mientras todos duermen y la paz llega al fin— no pudo evitar comparar esas pequeñas chispas de luz que salían de las lenguas de fuego que calentaban la habitación con su esperanza. Porque era pequeña —minúscula casi— más seguía ahí. Iluminando, evitando que se sumiera todo en la oscuridad.

Esperanza, lo último que muere suelen decir. Y cuan cierto era eso, si era lo único que le quedaba.

Casi no se da cuenta, cuando cierra los ojos y se queda dormido, viéndose presa por fin del sueño que tanto le evadía.

Y como Sirius estaba ahora dormido, definitivamente no se dio cuenta de cuando llegó al fin Lily Evans, con libro en mano y bolsas bajo los ojos, decidida a matar el tiempo que faltaba para su guardia con algo de lectura. Se acercó al fuego de la chimenea presurosa, el tiempo se tornaba cada vez más helado, dispuesta a sentarse lo más cerca de las brasas que le fuera posible, cuando descubre la forma de Sirius Black, desparramado cuan largo como era, en su sillón favorito.

La pelirroja se sienta entonces en un sofá demasiado mullido para su gusto, optando por no molestar al chico, al que mira un rato, preguntándose porque estará ahí apropiándose de su lugar predilecto para descansar, y sumiéndose después en su lectura, viajando así a otro mundo.

Levanta la vista, traída de vuelta a la realidad por algún ruido que no identifica. Frunce el ceño, confundida, y mira a su alrededor. Ya era bastante cerca de la hora de su guardia, la que compartía con Remus, y el muchacho no se hallaba por ahí. Reparó de nuevo en la presencia de Black, que aun dormía ajeno al mundo, removiéndose de vez en cuando.

Sirius se movió un poco más, frunciendo el ceño por algo que le molestaba de su sueño. Lily dejó escapar unas risitas, debía de admitir que, en ese estado —con la bocaza cerrada—, no era difícil imaginarse el porqué revolucionaba las hormonas de cuanta fémina pisaba Hogwarts.

Sirius Black era un muchacho atractivo. Con su cabello negro y largo, sus rasgos refinados y la malicia de sus ojos grises, era difícil que fuera distinto. Más todo eso se iba por la borda, o era eso lo que Lily pensaba, en el segundo en que abría la boca y soltaba cualquier clase de barbaridad que cruzara por su mente.

Devolvió su vista al libro sobre su regazo, más cuando volvió a intentar enfrascarse en su lectura descubrió que era imposible. Suspiró y cerró el libro dándole una fría mirada, como si ese objeto inanimado fuera culpable de sus males. Se recostó un poco más, y al dejar vagar su mirada por la Sala Común sus ojos de nuevo cayeron en la forma de Black, ahora acurrucado, como si tuviera frío. Compadeciéndose del muchacho, y por cortesía, tomó la manta con la que había bajado y la colocó sobre el tembloroso cuerpo del merodeador, que se relajó de inmediato.

Cuando Lily estaba a punto sentarse, siente como alguien le traspasa con la mirada, y al levantar sus ojos se encontró con los de Sirius Black, mirándola extrañado. — ¿Evans? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lily pareció sobresaltarse, la voz del chico le tomó desprevenida después del silencio. Parpadeó repetidas veces mientras trataba de encontrar palabras para responderle. Lily no era alguien que necesitase buscar las palabras para decir. Ella sabía siempre que decir.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Black? —preguntó la chica alzando una ceja, sin saber que decir.

—Creo que yo he preguntado primero, Evans —esbozó una sonrisa irónica —. No pensaba que con lo perfecta que eres estuvieses fuera de la cama a deshoras.

Lily pone los ojos en blanco, pero aun así contesta. —Por si no lo recuerdas, soy una prefecta. Y uno de mis deberes es patrullar durante las noches. Y estoy aquí esperando a Remus, con quien me toca guardia —repuso Lily con una expresión en la cara que a Sirius le entraron ganar de reír, aunque no lo hizo. Se limitó a apretar los labios —. Tu turno.

—Curiosamente, fui mandado a este lugar a estas horas a esperarte a ti, ya que mi buen amigo Remus se encuentra indispuesto y me ha pedido que te acompañara —le imitó con voz burlona, aguantándose la carcajada al ver su confusión —. Gracias por la manta, por cierto —le sonrió de forma encantadora, como solía hacer todo el tiempo.

Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de James Potter y, por definición, a Lily no _podía_ caerle bien. Aunque debía de reconocer —nunca en voz alta— que tenía chispa; siempre se hallaba en líos y sus cuentos infantiles acababan haciendo gracia a todo el mundo, lo que hacía imposible que alguien se enojase con él. De hecho, ella era una de las pocas personas que no le reía las gracias; no le apetecía alimentar su ya enorme ego, además de que no le quería dar a Potter _otra _excusa para que se le acercara —aunque no las necesitase, el muy ingrato.

Pese a esto, le respetaba. Era leal y valiente, ambos rasgos que Lily apreciaba. Black podía ser muchas cosas pero sabía que daría la vida por sus amigos y sería fiel a sus principios a costa de su propia familia. Hacía falta valor extraordinario para hacer lo que él había hecho ese verano —las noticias volaban. No creía que mucha gente estuviera dispuesta a dejar todo atrás por lo que creía que era justo.

Todo eran rumores, nadie se había atrevido a preguntar de forma directa que era lo que había pasado para que Sirius viviese ahora con los Potter. Pero había sido algo grande. Ni Regulus ni Sirius se saludaban por los pasillos y la tensión cuando ambos coincidían podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Las malas lenguas decían que lo que había llevado a Sirius a dejar la mansión de los Black había sido la obsesión de su familia por la pureza de la sangre, y Lily albergaba un sentimiento de gratitud hacía él.

Sirius, avergonzado, buscó algo que decir. — ¿Qué lees?

Lily parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida no por la pregunta, sino porque Black, precisamente, intentara entablar conversación.

—No creo que lo conozcas; es un libro _muggle _—respondió Lily sin darle importancia y tratando de concentrarse en su lectura.

—Vamos, Evans. Puede que sea mago pero no por eso soy ignorante —sonrió un poco, ladeando la cabeza.

—Es "Un Mundo Feliz", de Aldous Huxley.

Sepulcral silencio inundó la Sala Común. Sirius no había oído nunca ni el título del libro ni el nombre del autor. Parpadeó varias veces, con los ojos clavados en los de Lily. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos se echaron a reír.

—Ya, _ese_ no lo conocía.

—Hora de irnos, entonces —se levantó Lily de un salto, y sin esperar a Sirius se dirigió a la salida. Comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos en silencio, caminando uno al lado del otro pero sin hacer ninguna muestra de reconocer que el otro estaba ahí.

— ¿Estás bien, Lily?

La chica brincó, exaltada. —Sí, sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y se apretó más la bata de noche que usaba.

—Es que te ves algo… agitada —frunció el ceño, mientras la prefecta brincaba una y otra vez, al parecer inconscientemente. Sirius la hizo detenerse colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros —. Tranquilízate, Lily.

A pesar de que la pelirroja había parado ya de moverse, Sirius no bajó sus manos. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos ínfimos segundos, hasta que el muchacho, apenado, retiró la mirada y comenzaron su recorrido por el castillo de nuevo.

Durante unos segundos, Sirius sopesó decirle que era una broma y Remus bajaría en algunos minutos, con tal de no quedarse a solas con Lily tanto tiempo. No podía hacerlo, siendo ella la chica que su mejor amigo consideraba el amor de su vida. No podía hacerlo, porque era la misma chica de quien _él_ se había enamorado. Desde el momento en que James dijo que aquella pelirroja le gustaba, se había convertido en intocable, y Sirius se recriminaba cada día su estupidez al enamorarse de ella.

Y no es como si pudiese odiar a James —quizá sería todo más fácil, menos doloroso, si pudiese odiarle, pero joder era su hermano y no podía. A quien odiaba era al destino y la puta suerte que había hecho que los dos se enamoraran de la misma chica. Pero lo que más odiaba era que Lily también estuviese enamorada de James, por mucho que ella lo negase. Se le notaba a millas. Se esforzaba demasiado en demostrar a todo el mundo que le despreciaba y no soportaba su presencia.

Si Lily no estuviese enamorada de James quizá pudiese soportarlo. Si estuviese enamorada de cualquier otro, las cosas serían distintas. James y él lo maldecirían, ahogarían sus penas y seguirían con sus vidas. Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Lily cediese y aceptase sus sentimientos por James. Después lo único que vería sería a Lily y James siendo felices, por todas partes.

Lily Evans era una chica especial. Con su cabello rojo, su tez dulce y sus grandes ojos verdes en los que relucía sabiduría y dulzura, era difícil no notarlo. Sirius pensaba en eso cada vez que la miraba, como ahora, preguntándose cómo había podido ser tan tonto como para dejarla ir. Pero, no puedes dejar ir algo que no fue tuyo nunca.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia. De clases, exámenes, amigos, el clima incluso, lo que les llevó antes de que se dieran cuenta a las mazmorras. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos por la súpita oscuridad en la que se sumieron, la luz siendo más escasa en esa parte del castillo convenientemente, sus cuerpos tensándose y sus mentes afinándose, atentos a lo que se pudieran encontrar.

—Vaya, vaya, pero que clase de escoria se llega uno a encontrar a estas horas —dice una voz susurrante, seguida del estirado rostro de Avery apareciendo entre las sombras, seguido de cerca por Mulciber, Regulus y Severus; estos últimos manteniendo sus distancias.

Sirius sonrío con esa sonrisa despreciable que le da un gran parecido a su podrida familia. —Lo mismo digo, Avery.

Mulciber rió, como si la altanería de Sirius fuera de lo más curioso. —Yo que tú tendría más cuidado con lo que dices, sobre todo al verte rodeado de _tal _compañía —lanzando una despreciable mirada a Lily, que temblaba imperceptiblemente. Sirius se adelanta un paso, mandando a Lily a su espalda.

Severus se estremeció al ver como toma posesivamente a la chica.

—Anda ya, Black. No juegues al héroe, puedes irte; no queremos derramar sangre mágica —espetó Avery, mirando con una sonrisa lasciva a Lily —. Es a tu amiguita a quien queremos.

Tanto Sirius como los Slytherins sacaron sus varitas, mientras Lily gritaba que no era necesario —de acuerdo a ella la violencia no era nunca la solución— más nadie le escuchó. El pasillo se llenó de luces, explosiones, gritos; y antes de que se diesen cuenta yacían tres cuerpos tirados en el piso, inconscientes.

Los pies de Lily se movieron como si tuvieran vida propia, arrodillándose junto a Sirius. —Váyanse —susurró, al notar que los otros aun seguían allí, sin haberse movido —. ¡Váyanse de aquí, dije! —gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz rota.

Escuchó los pasos presurosos de los muchachos, temerosos de lo que la chica fuera capaz de hacer, más no alzó la vista. Y fue por esto que no notó que Severus dejase sus ojos vagar sobre su figura un poco más de lo apropiado, para luego regresar arrastrando los cuerpos de sus supuestos amigos.

Después de respirar profundamente y verificar que Sirius no tuviera ninguna herida demasiado grave, decidió que lo mejor sería despertarlo. —_Enervate _—susurró, con las manos temblorosas.

Sirius abrió los ojos rápidamente, y comenzó a agitarse. — ¡Lily! ¡Corre, Lily, los tengo! —mueve su varita como si blandiera una espada. Lily no puede evitar soltar unas risitas, aun conmovida por el valiente gesto del muchacho que aún intentaba protegerla.

—Ya, Sirius —hasta que Lily no lo toma del rostro, el chico no deja de moverse nervioso —. Está bien. Ya se fueron, no pasa nada —la respiración del joven se ralentizó. Los ojos de Lily eran tan hermosos, tan grandes, y tan verdes.

— ¿Estas llorando? No llores, Lily.

Se limpió las lágrimas, apenada. —No, está bien —intenta ocultarlo, lo que solo le causó más gracia a Black —. Vamos, debes ir a la enfermería.

Sirius, que ya se estaba levantado, se detuvo en el acto. — ¿Qué? Estoy bien, no tengo porque ir —sonríe, manejándoselas para lucir arrebatador aun con la ropa revuelta y moretones en el rostro.

Lily torció la boca, mirando al muchacho. No parecía estar en peligro de muerte, y decidió que en cuanto notara que algo iba mal lo llevaría sin lugar a dudas a la enfermería. —De acuerdo —accedió.

Sirius se levantó y se acercó a ella, tendiéndole una mano. Le chica levantó la mirada lentamente, encontrándose con una sincera sonrisa de Sirius. —Creo que esto ha sido demasiado para una sola noche. Anda, vamos a las cocinas, de seguro ahí encontramos algo que te ayude —y cuando sus manos se encuentran le es muy difícil resistir los cosquilleos que le embargan.

Caminan por los pasillos en penumbras en total silencio, siendo Lily demasiado temerosa de que los atrapen y Sirius respetando los límites de la pelirroja. Al fin llegan frente al cuadro de las frutas, al que Sirius hace unas cosquillas a la pera para poder así pasar a las cocinas, donde todo se encontraba ordenado y en silencio ahora que los elfos dormían plácidamente.

Con paso seguro, Sirius se adentró al lugar, sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que buscaba y donde lo encontraría. Lily le observó rebuscar un poco, más apartada, hasta que le escuchó exclamar satisfecho. — ¡Ajá! —levantó su mano derecha en alto, donde tenía una gran botella de whisky de fuego, y con una sonrisa tomó un par de copas en su otra mano y se sentó en el suelo, donde palmeó un espacio a su lado para que ella también se sentara —. No seas tímida, Lily Flor, no muerdo —le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a carcajearse de su propio chiste, al que Lily no le halló la gracia.

Aunque dudó unos segundos, Lily se acercó al fin a Sirius, quien ya había descorchado la botella y servido dos generosas copas de la bebida. —No creo que ésta sea una buena idea —dijo insegura, sentándose junto al moreno.

—Bah. Todo lo que involucre una buena botella de whisky es una buena idea —con gran galantería, Sirius le tendió una de las copas a su acompañante, que la tomó solo por cortesía y la sostuvo lo más lejos de ella que pudo —. Anda, no seas tímida. Esto quedará entre tú y yo —guiñó su metálico ojo una vez más, después de darle un largo trago a su copa.

Se colorearon hasta las orejas de Lily —no estaba acostumbrada a las atenciones de Black— más después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que no era una mala idea después de todo; por lo que se le unió al joven y le dio un largo trago a su copa, también.

Los dos volvieron a reírse, y algo sacudió a Sirius por dentro. Esa era la primera vez que Lily parecía reírse de verdad —con una risa fresca y autentica y despreocupada— con él. No había nadie más, así que no podía estar fingiendo. Nunca había compartido algo así junto a ella, pero ahora la tenía para él solo.

—A James le gustas de verdad, ¿sabes? Está enamorado de ti.

Mierda_. _Era su oportunidad, la única que tendría de poder estar a solas con Lily. Y él va y lo estropea, por supuesto. No había vuelta atrás, lo había echado todo a perder.

Sube la vista —no se dio cuenta de cuando la bajó— y ve la expresión de Lily. Se mueve inquieta, sus dedos se entrelazan una y otra vez, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Porque esa oportunidad que había creído tener nunca existió. Lily estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y daba igual lo que intentase hacer para que cambiara —no lo haría, lo sabía— no iba a funcionar, porque el corazón de la pelirroja ya tenía dueño.

Volvió a experimentar esa sensación de pérdida, aunque la muchacha nunca fue suya para dejar ir.

Lily bufó, tratando de sonar indiferente. —Eso ya lo sé. Potter está enamorado de todas.

—Sabes que no es verdad. Él está loco por ti —pareciese como si algo se rompiera dentro de su pecho —. Y, lo peor de todo, es que tú también estas enamorada de él, aunque no lo quieras reconocer.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —sus mejillas reflejaban casi con exactitud el tono rojizo de sus cabellos.

—Vamos, te esfuerzas demasiado en pretender que no lo soportas.

—Es que _no_ lo soporto, Black. Él… Yo… No estoy enamorada de él. Y punto —trató de sonar cortante Lily, aunque la duda no logró ocultarse del todo. Sus palabras no sonaron convincentes ni para ella misma.

—Oh, vamos, Evans. ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo? No, no lo niegues. Se debe ser ciego para no ver que estas enamorada de él, te empeñas tanto en hacer a todo el mundo creer lo contrario que es casi como si quisieras que todos se enteraran —comenzó a decir Sirius, sorprendiendo a Lily y a él mismo con lo que decía —. Sé que eres cabezota, pero es hora de que lo aceptes. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Sirius se detuvo para tomar algo de aire y tratar de tranquilizarse. No sabía que era, pero había algo en la pelirroja que ocasionaba que se exaltara a sobremanera. Lily se quedo muda, mirando al espacio y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, como si no creyera lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—Mierda. Joder… Black, es que esto no puede ser —y algo le decía a Black que era la parte en Lily que quería admitir sus sentimientos la que ganaría la batalla final.

El joven Black alzó una ceja, incrédulo. — ¿Pero qué te pasa ahora? Estas pillada por él, y él por ti. No sé donde ves el maldito problema. Problema sería que él estuviese enamorado de otra. Pero no es así. Y lo que debes de hacer es dejar tus chorradas a un lado y correr a decirle lo que sientes, porque sino igual y ya es demasiado tarde —tomó un trago. Era eso lo que opinaba de sí mismo; él se había quedado esperando no sabía qué, y ahora veía a la persona de quien se había enamorado pillada por otro.

Lily se quedó parpadeando sorprendida, sabía muy en el fondo que lo que decía Sirius era verdad. —Es que… ¿Y qué si sale mal? ¿Cómo sé que funcionará?

Sirius se tuvo que pasar las manos por el rostro, preguntándose cómo puede alguien ser tan inteligente pero hueco al mismo tiempo. —No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto —farfulló Sirius, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido —. Eso no se sabe, Evans —sentía como si le hablase a un crío —. Pero si no te arriesgas y te quedas esperando a una señal divina o alguna otra chorrada, yo que sé, nunca vas a saberlo. Y negaré haberlo dicho pero, créeme, es más difícil vivir con eso. Lo sé.

Después del apasionado discurso de Sirius, Lily estaba acurrucada con los pies abrazados a su pecho y la cabeza entre sus rodillas. No iba a ser nada fácil, que toda esa información entrara en el grueso cráneo de la prefecta, pero eventualmente lo comprendería.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que no eres una estirada después de todo —dijo Sirius hipando ligeramente, con la botella aun entre sus manos y acostado sobre el vientre de la pelirroja.

—Y tú no estás tan mal, Black —respondió ella con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Tratando de buscar una posición más cómoda, Sirius se removió un poco en su lugar. Pasó sus manos por detrás de su nuca y se quedó mirando al techo. Se sentía tan bien estando ahí, y aunque sus pensamientos y su visión estuvieran algo borrosos, no se había sentido tan a gusto en mucho tiempo. Debía de ser por Lily, seguramente.

Se volteó con cuidado, y sus ojos se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a una dormida Lily. Sonrió enternecido; se veía tan dulce así, sin el ceño fruncido y sin gritar improperios a su mejor amigo. Le miró ensimismado durante un rato, hasta que le entró la necesidad de moverse, de hacer algo —lo que fuera, pero necesitaba moverse— y comenzó a mover a la pelirroja.

Tardó un rato, pero al fin se las arregló para que la bella durmiente despertara, bastante confundida tenía que agregar. —Hay que ir al patio —le dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, tal como un crío. Lily se talló los ojos, sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas, pero después de la insistencia de Sirius terminó aceptando.

Sirius volvió a tomarle de la mano, y la arrastró entre trompicones hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la entrada. Ambos se quedaron quietos entonces, mirando hacia afuera como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa. Lily fue la primera en aventurarse a dar unos pasos, extendiendo los brazos a sus lados y dando vueltas con los ojos cerrados. —Está nevando —susurró sorprendida, mirando los delicados copos de nieve que habían aterrizado en sus manos —. ¡Está nevando! —exclamó ahora incapaz de contenerse, volteando a ver a Sirius con una enorme sonrisa.

Recargado en una fría columna y con los brazos cruzados, este la miraba ensimismado. Lily daba vueltas por todas partes, brincando y bailando y gritando emocionada bajo la primera nevada del año, más relajada por el alcohol que recorría sus venas. Sirius sonrió un poco al verla acercarse a él con una mano extendida. Se dejó guiar por ella, donde comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor graciosamente. — ¿Qué se supone que haces? —le preguntó al ver que se tiraba al suelo cubierto de blanco.

—Ángeles de nieve —exclamó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sirius soltó unas carcajadas. —Vas a pescar un resfriado —la reprendió con una sonrisa. Y se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, echándosela al hombro cual saco de patatas.

— ¡Bájame! —exclamó después de recuperarse de la sorpresa que se llevó al desaparecer el suelo debajo de sus pies —. ¡Bájame, grandísimo idiota! —continuaba riendo, pataleando y soltándole golpes al muchacho.

—Ya, ya, ya —reía él también, sin soltarla aún. Tan solo la dejó volver a tocar el piso con sus propios pies cuando volvieron a estar bajo el refugio de los corredores de Hogwarts.

Lily bajó de un salto y le sacó la lengua infantilmente a Sirius. Este estiró su mano y revolvió el largo cabello de la pelirroja, dejándolo enredado y sin forma.

Recibió un manotazo a cambio acompañado de unas divertidas risas.

—Ahora entiendo por qué a Potter le importas tanto.

— ¿Por qué soy guapo, inteligente, divertido y encantador? —intentó adivinar Sirius.

—Casi —se echó a reír Lily —. No eres un completo idiota, en realidad.

—Vaya, gracias —murmuró el merodeador ladeando la cabeza.

—No, en serio. Nunca he visto a dos amigos tan unidos como ustedes dos, especialmente desde que… —se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, más Sirius le apremió a que continuara —. Desde que vives con los Potter.

—Sí, James es el mejor. Al igual que lo son Charlus y Dorea.

Un silencio suave cayó sobre ellos. — ¿Les echas de menos? —preguntó suavemente.

No tenían la confianza suficiente para preguntar ese tipo de cosas, pero Lily sentía que una nueva conexión se había formado entre ellos.

—Claro que lo hago —admitió, hablando por primera vez de su familia desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Lily se retorció el cabello incómoda, sabía que no estaba bien el preguntar. Sirius la miró y sonrió, haciéndole un gesto a su lado para que se sentara en el piso donde él ya estaba bien echado. —Ven aquí, acércate —Lily le miró con ojos sospechosos y él no evitó reírse —. No pongas esa cara, no te voy a hacer el favor.

—He cambiado de opinión, si eres idiota —murmuró con una sonrisa. Dio unos pasos al merodeador.

—Era un día como cualquier otro. No sé qué fue lo que pasó o como comenzó, pero mi madre estaba empeñada en dejar bien en claro que era la vergüenza de los Black. Por ser un Gryffindor, por ser un traidor a la sangre y por juntarme con hijos de _muggles._

—Sangresucias —no se le escapó a Lily el gesto que hizo el muchacho al escucharle decir esa palabra.

—Correcto —confirmó, sintiendo el estómago en la garganta —. Lo hace todo el tiempo, pero estaba a punto de explotar. Creí que ya había tenido suficiente de eso, cuando volvió a empezar, esta vez hablando de Voldemort y como todos debían de apoyar su causa para eliminar a todos los hijos de _muggles _y castigar a los traidores a la sangre. Entonces, mi padre me dijo que aun estaba a tiempo de enmendar mis errores si me unía a la causa, a _ellos._

Fue el dulce rostro de Lily fue lo primero que cruzó su mente al escuchar decir esas barbaridades a sus padres. Él no participaría nunca en algo que le hiciera daño, la sola idea le daba nauseas.

— ¿Y tú que les dijiste? —preguntó Lily tras varios minutos de silencio.

—Que ni muerto. Fue entonces cuando se desató el infierno —concluyó Sirius —. Ya te lo puedes imaginar. Mi madre comenzó a gritar, lanzar improperios, que sería mejor que estuviera así, muerto.

Los ojos de Lily se desbordaban en lágrimas con la historia. Indispuesto a derramar una sola lágrima, Sirius miraba con ojos cristalinos la penumbra que los rodeaba. —Y fue entonces que me largue de ahí, y no pienso volver.

Se instauró esta vez un silencio solemne. Lily le dio un apretón suave a su mano, no sabiendo que hacer. Odiaba sentir eso, no saber qué hacer para hacer sentir mejor a alguien más que _estar _ahí junto a él.

Sirius salió del mundo en el que se parecía haber sumergido para clavar sus ojos en los de la pelirroja y, al ver la expresión de su rostro, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Dudosa, Lily se permitió unírsele.

—Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento, además de a James.

—No diré nada, lo prometo.

—Pero eso ya lo sé, rojita —sonrió Sirius.

—Siento mucho que hallas tenido que pasar por eso, debió ser… horrible —susurró Lily sin apartar su mirada de la de Sirius, dándole un apretón a su mano.

—Terminó siendo lo mejor —sonrió ligeramente, tratando de restarle seriedad al asunto. No era de esos que disfrutaran de momentos tan solemnes.

Ver a Sirius así, tan quebrado pero sin dejar que nadie lo reparara, despertó algo dentro de Lily. Envuelta por algo que se vio incapaz de controlar, Lily se inclinó hacía él y posó sus labios sobre la comisura de los de Sirius. Le besó con labios cálidos y corazón palpitante. Sirius se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa un segundo y cerró después también los ojos. Ahora que sentía los labios de Lily sobre los suyos, una de sus fantasías que hacía mucho tiempo había abandonado, se dio cuenta de no eran comparables con nada de lo que se hubiese imaginado antes.

Antes de reaccionar, los labios de Lily se apartaron y las mariposas de su estómago desaparecieron. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los verdes de la pelirroja centelleaban frente a él. No sabía qué era lo que la había impulsado a hacerlo pero si sabía que no se arrepentía. Habían pasado tantas cosas esa noche que se arremolinaban como la nieve que caía que no estaba segura ya de nada.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, esa pequeña chispa de esperanza que había estado a punto de morir ahora regresaba con más fuerza que antes. Porque aunque Sirius sabía de antemano que no sentía nada por él, que a quien Lily amaba era a James ni no a él, y ese beso que compartieron no significó nada más que comprensión; pero su cuerpo parecía no querer registrarlo.

Poco a poco, se fue echando para atrás y se recostó en la pared, sin romper contacto visual. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Lily se levantó para y Sirius se quedase solo. Lo que acababa de suceder era algo íntimo, algo que les pertenecía solo a ellos, algo que no compartirían con nadie. Algo que, aunque no podían mencionar, no olvidarían.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!** _Espero que les haya gustado, se que a_ mi_ me gustó escribirlo. Ah, son tan adorables estos dos juntos, juro que estuve a punto de mandar a James por la borda y dejarlos a ellos juntos; _peeeeeeeeeero_ entonces no existiría Harry y entonces no existirían estos perfectos libros así que no se puede hacer eso. No no no. Y aunque se vea terriblemente largo, está justo bajo el límite de palabras (que era 5,000) y estuve a punto de mandar por la barda _también _eso ya que mi musa se inspiró demasiado.

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


End file.
